


So High So I Can Kiss The Sky

by wildxwired



Series: 4/20 [2]
Category: Schitt’s Creek
Genre: 420, Accidental Rimming, Blow Jobs, Hand Jobs, M/M, Recreational Drug Use, Weed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-21
Updated: 2019-04-21
Packaged: 2020-01-23 14:17:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,244
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18551479
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wildxwired/pseuds/wildxwired
Summary: The second time David and Patrick get high together, it’s a welcomed reward for one hell of a busy week.





	So High So I Can Kiss The Sky

**Author's Note:**

  * For [xoxxblitz](https://archiveofourown.org/users/xoxxblitz/gifts).



> Second out of five in my weed series.
> 
> Enjoy!

The second time David and Patrick get high together, it’s a welcomed reward for one hell of a busy week. Singles week has worked them both ragged, and they’ve worked late several nights trying to restock the empty shelves and stockroom in time for the following week.

Tonight is Saturday night, which means a blissfully empty Sunday is to follow. And as if the universe is rewarding them for a job well done, they’ve got the place to themselves. Alexis is at Ted’s (as she has been since day one of singles week) and David’s parents are playing poker at Bob’s. Even Stevie’s got plans with Jake, and though David hasn’t seen her in a while, the idea of an uninterrupted evening with his boyfriend (who he loves and who loves him back) is a miracle gift from the gods David doesn’t plan to return. 

They’ve grabbed dinner to go from the cafe after finally closing the store and eaten most of it in the car on the short ride to the motel. 

Now they lay on David’s motel bed watching but not really watching TV. Patrick leans back against the headboard as David sits between his legs, resting against his chest. They’re both wearing T-shirts and pyjama bottoms as they laze against each other, the dark lull of the bedroom and the quiet crackle of the TV a luxury after the constant rumble of the week. 

David’s phone buzzes from the nightstand and he glances over at it in exasperation. Patrick sees, rolls his eyes with a fond smile, and passes the phone to David. 

“My hero,” he says, leaning up to peck at Patrick’s chin. 

Patrick hums, smiling wider until it completely lifts his cheeks. It makes David’s heart swell as he stares dopily up at his boyfriend. 

“So, who is it?” Patrick asks, and David blinks himself out of his candy floss cloud of happiness to tap into his messages. 

“It’s Stevie. She said there’s a present behind the bible.”

Patrick shrugs. “Never figured her the religious type.”

“She’s not,” David replies, leaning over Patrick’s thigh to rummage through the bottom drawer of the nightstand. “Aha!”

David sits back, revealing two neatly rolled joints and small plastic lighter cupped in his hand. 

“Wow, look at that,” says Patrick, squeezing David’s shoulder lightly. “That might be nice.”

David positively beams. 

—

Back leaning against each other, they pass the joint slowly back and forth. David feels completely content. He can hear Patrick’s heartbeat through his white T-shirt, and as the smoke surrounds them, encasing them in a quiet fog, David never wants to be anywhere else. 

Jaws 4: The Revenge is about a third of the way through on some high numbered channel that plays the most obscure films. David’s only ever seen the first one, but with the excited little noise Patrick makes as he flips through the channels and finds it, David can’t say no. 

When it’s finished, David drops the butt of the joint into an almost empty bottle of water. He exhales the last smoke filled breath slowly and rests back against Patrick with a content sigh. 

Patrick’s hands slide gently over David’s shoulders. “Better?” he asks, and the close proximity of his voice to David’s ear makes David shudder. 

David hums, “Much better,” and leans into the touch, rolling his shoulders beneath Patrick’s hands. 

Patrick’s smooth fingers work David’s shoulders and neck as the two absentmindedly stare at the TV screen. David takes in deep breaths and lets them out slow like a meditation, relishing in the attention. As Patrick’s hands rub down David’s arms and finally onto his legs, David shuts his eyes, ignoring the TV and concentrating on the feeling of soft pressure against his thighs. 

Strong hands glide up his thighs and over his stomach, pushing beneath the hem of David’s black T-shirt. David gasps at the tickling feeling and gently tips his hips upwards. 

Patrick laughs quietly against David’s ear and dips one of his strong hands into David’s pyjama bottoms, taking advantage of the lack of underwear and wrapping his nimble fingers around David’s interested cock. David groans.

“Better?” Patrick hums, squeezing ever so slightly.

David blindly gropes around to the side before finally grasping the second joint and lighter. He places it between his lips, lighting it quickly before leaning back against Patrick. 

“Perfect,” he replies, smoke wisping from his mouth and nose, and Patrick laughs again. 

He jerks David a few times, bringing him to full hardness before pushing the waistband of his pyjamas down until the elastic nestles neatly behind David’s balls. David takes another long drag, moaning as he exhales. 

Patrick leans towards the nightstand, rummaging in the top draw until he finds the travel size tube he’s looking for. 

“Fuck yes,” David whispers when he sees Patrick pour a few drops onto his palm in front of him. It’s David’s favourite lube, cherry scented and warming to the touch. He loves to use it on himself and though he’s told Patrick about it a million times, they’ve never used it together. 

“Well, as it’s your favourite…” Patrick trails as he wraps his now slick hand around David’s fully hard cock. David’s hips jerk up from the bed.

“You’re my favourite,” David replies, holding the joint up for Patrick to take a deep drag. He hums as he does so before blowing the smoke against David’s ear. 

Patrick’s pace is nothing short of torture. He works his hand steadily up and down David’s length, and the more he does, the warmer everything gets. David presses himself back hard against Patrick’s chest as he forces himself to keep his hips still so he doesn’t fuck Patrick’s hand for a quick release. 

David takes another drag of the joint and tilts his head up, pouting his lips. Patrick opens his mouth slightly, allowing David to blow a sleek line of smoke right between his parted lips. Patrick breathes it in before blowing it back out towards the ceiling and David takes the opportunity to lean up and graze his teeth against Patrick’s exposed throat. He sucks the skin into his mouth for a moment before releasing it with a sloppy sound as Patrick squirms beneath him. 

With a well practiced flick of the wrist, Patrick speeds his strokes and soon has David positively quivering, eyes screwed shut and mouth hung open. He slides his free hand up under David’s T-shirt and rakes his blunt fingernails over David’s nipple. 

“Fuck, Patrick!” David moans, unable and unwilling to control his hips any longer as he thrusts into Patrick’s fist. 

“Wanna feel you come, David,” Patrick murmurs hotly as he jacks David quicker still. “Wanna lick you off my fingers like the treat you are.” 

David’s eyes almost roll into the back of his head. He’s unable to control the desperate noises that escape his mouth, each one urging Patrick on until David finally comes, spilling over Patrick’s fist. 

Patrick strokes until David’s got nothing left to give and then, as promised, takes two of his own fingers in his mouth to suck them clean. 

“Ugh, you are the filthiest business major I have ever met,” David pants as his sensitive body twitches in its afterglow. “And I’ve met quite a few.”

Patrick grins as he reaches for a tissue, cleaning the rest of his hand up before tucking David back into his pyjamas. 

It takes David a moment to collect himself, and when he brings his hands to his face he finds ignored the joint unlit. He gropes around for the lighter and lights it again, relishing in the taste. 

Turning in Patrick’s arms, David kneels over his boyfriend and places the lit joint between his lips. Patrick lifts his fingers to his mouth to take it, grinning at David and pulling him in for a teeth clattering kiss. He pulls at David’s T-shirt, urging it up his body. 

Through some miracle their clothes are shed without anyone or anything catching the burning end of the joint. Material is pushed and pulled until everything is in a discarded heap at the side of the bed, and David can finally lay skin to skin against Patrick. 

They hardly ever get to do this. Privacy has always been limited, so the majority of their sex life is hands and mouths and material pushed aside. Every once in a while there’s a moment like this, a locked door and an empty room and blissful privacy for them to just be together, to see each other and touch each other and drink in each other. 

David kisses Patrick slow and lazy for a moment or so, tearing himself from the kiss to nibble down Patrick’s collarbone. Above him, Patrick takes another puff and threads his fingers into David’s hair. David dips lower, dragging his tongue down Patrick’s chest and stomach. He kisses across Patrick’s abdomen, purposely ignoring his erection as it stands flush against his skin, waiting for attention. 

Patrick gasps and rolls his hips, cursing under his breath in a way that makes David grin gleefully. He sucks briefly at the head of Patrick’s cock (Patrick holding his breath as he does so) before lifting his face. 

“Pass the lube,” he says and Patrick glances down in momentary confusion. “I want you to fuck my face.”

Patrick groans, hips jutting upward. 

It’s honestly one of David’s favourite things and Patrick seems to share the sentiment. David’s lost count of the amount of quick and dirty blow jobs he’s given Patrick in the back room of the store, knees and throat sore as Patrick holds him by the hair with both hands and slides quickly in and out of David’s mouth. 

After taking another hit, Patrick hands down the tube clumsily, eyes already heavy with lust and haze. 

“Tell me if it’s too much,” Patrick says, like he does every time, and something warm swells in David’s chest. He smiles tightly and nods before squirting a healthy glob of sweet scented lube directly onto the head of Patrick’s cock. Patrick’s head falls back against the bed and he lets out a slow drawl of curses. 

David chases it with his tongue, licking a steady line up the underneath of Patrick’s length before engulfing him completely. He sucks a few times, tasting sickly sweet cherry, hollowing his cheeks and pulling off before sinking down again, and then scoops his hands beneath Patrick’s ass to pull his hips up. Patrick takes the hint and starts to cant his hips, pushing himself further into David’s mouth. 

David takes Patrick’s cock eagerly, like he has done every time before. He loves Patrick’s cock. Loves it between his lips, in his fist and buried inside of him. He digs his fingernails into the globes of Patrick’s ass, pulling him up again and again and again. He hears Patrick exhale and smells the fresh waft of smoke that engulfs them. He can feel Patrick’s body much more pliable between his hands and mouth, the muscles fighting against the relaxation of the drug and the pleasure of David’s tongue. 

Patrick threads the fingers of one hand through David’s hair, and David would love to get a wide shot of the bed right now with Patrick fucking his face and sucking on a blunt; the thought itself makes David moan around Patrick’s cock. 

“Fuck, David,” Patrick breathes. “I’m close, but I don’t want to be. God, you feel so fucking good.”

David releases Patrick’s cock immediately, and Patrick groans with both relief and annoyance, his hips coming to an abrupt stop. 

Instead, David sucks Patrick’s balls into his mouth and Patrick moans instantly, pushing himself further down and closer to David’s face. Patrick pushes down needily against David’s mouth, chasing the wet heat. 

Everything is slippery with spit and lube and precome, and when David curls his tongue across the base of Patrick’s balls, Patrick thrusts up harshly, causing David’s tongue to slip against his hole. 

“Holy fuck, yes!” Patrick calls, and it takes David’s brain a fraction of a second to come back online after registering a bitter taste of Patrick he hasn’t had before. David’s eyes flutter closed, eyelashes feathering against the very backs of Patrick’s thighs. 

David goes back in for another taste, probing at the puckered muscle with his slick tongue. Patrick starts to lose it again. He’s obviously not going to last long, so David’s got to make the most of this. 

Pushing Patrick’s asscheeks further apart, David devours him from the inside out with a hot wet mouth. He reaches up and jacks Patrick quickly, struggling to keep up when Patrick’s hips stutter violently in every direction, unsure of which sensation he wants more of. 

When Patrick comes, David feels it thrum through both of their bodies. Patrick coats his own stomach in thick ribbons of white, pushing down to ride himself empty against David’s mouth. 

They both lay there panting for several long moments, gulping greedily at fresh oxygen as the smoke and sex dissipates into the air around them. The tiny snuffed out joint still dangles between Patrick’s fingers as he rubs a hand over his face.

Finally, Patrick peers down at David to find him smiling. He smiles back and laughs. 

“All the crap that’s come out of your mouth in the last year and you never thought to tell me you were into _that_.” 

David nips at Patrick’s inner thigh, smirking delightfully as he squeals.

**Author's Note:**

> Hit me up on tumblr: wildxwired


End file.
